En mis noches de paz hay ironia
by Phareth
Summary: Hasta donde uno es capaz de entregarse por amor? Esa pregunta encontrará respuesta? Es algo que el rubio tratara de hacer La verdad no encontre otra forma de poner un buen resumen, no se me ocurrio obviamente algo mejor


**En mis noches de paz… hay ironía**

By. Phareth

_Es increíble hasta que punto el ser humano es capaz de entregarse a otro, como es que podemos perdonar la peor de las infamias y ver tranquilamente como cada día se va la felicidad de tu lado por aquello que consideras el mejor sentimiento del mundo: amor, y aun si por el sufres, lloras y te arrepientes, jamás dejarás de estar con aquel que crees te ama, sin darte cuenta que quizá el sentimiento no es mutuo, o si lo es, es de una forma que cualquier otro ser humano no cegado por amor consideraría retorcida o perversa, e increíblemente podremos decirle al mundo que se equivoca._

Cada vez que muere el día te veo a mi lado, me cobijas y proteges, siempre, desde que iniciamos esta relación lo has hecho, tratas de que todo aquello que consideras un mal, no me toque, y tengo que agradecértelo, en verdad lo aprecio, sin embargo, este cuidado que considero una forma de demostrarme afecto, me da la impresión de que no confías en mi, en mi entorno, en quienes me rodean, se que buscas lo mejor, pero en esa búsqueda para mi bienestar, me he percatado que arrastraste parte de mi felicidad, y lo que es peor es que yo lo permito por el ciego amor que te tengo.

Últimamente me encuentro añorando aquellos días en que todo era diferente, aquellos en los que me amabas sin condiciones y no cortabas mis alas, aquellos en los que tenia la certeza de que mi vida me pertenecía, aquellos donde era feliz no solo en una parte y contigo, sino que en aquel entonces disfrutaba del vivir… no te confundas, no te estoy reclamando a ti, sino a mi mismo por dejarme llevar por lo que sentía sin ver a mi alrededor, ni todo aquello que perdía sutilmente al dejarte llevar las riendas de mi vida, se que te di el control y que ahora no debo quejarme, pero…

Ahora, en las que considero mis noches de paz es que me doy cuenta de que: no tengo amigos, me aleje de ellos porque te dedique todo momento que llegue a considerar mi tiempo libre; no tengo trabajo, deje el que tenia ya que dijiste que podría iniciar uno propio, pero al final termine por solo esperar a que llegases a casa porque tu podías mantenerme sin ningún problema y acepte (aun no encuentro otra razón del por que lo hice que no sea la de complacerte); no tengo familia, lo único que hice con ellos fue finalmente romper el frágil vínculo que nos unía, pues no necesitaba mas familia que tu, incluso hice que se alejara de ti tu adoración, Mokuba terminó alejándose porque no soporto ver en lo que terminamos convirtiéndome: un ser que solo hace aquello que tu consideras bueno.

Hoy por fin miro hacia adentro, hoy que se cumple un año de la partida de quien considere mi último amigo (tu hermanito decidió que era mejor tener una vida propia y lejos de nosotros a ver como tu "terminabas" con la mía), me veo a mi mismo vacío y solo.

Se que de no haberme entregado a ti en cuerpo y alma al grado de dejar de ser yo mismo, habría hecho lo que todos me dijeron en su momento: alejarme, porque lo hicieron, ellos fueron capaces de ver en lo que me estaba convirtiendo y trataron de advertírmelo y solo les reclamé el que lo hicieran, pues en mi fantasía de amor por ti, creía que solo buscaban el romper la felicidad que tanto tiempo considere me fue negada hasta que tu me la brindaste, admito que parecía una niña que añoraba ver su sueño hecho realidad, pero no podía evitarlo, llevar una vida como lo hice antes de conocerte no era para menos, no se puede vivir del maltrato y la descalificación, por eso es que me aferré a ti, porque tu si me brindaste todo aquello de lo que creía carecer, pero por lo mismo no me fije que lo poco que tenía lo estaba perdiendo, fuiste mi salvador, pero cualquiera terminaría diciéndote mi verdugo, pues hay quienes piensan que me has quitado la voluntad, y no están muy alejados de la realidad, me he sorprendido a mi mismo haciendo nada porque tu no lo has dicho, esperando a que llegues para poder hablar pues cuando no estas no lo hago con nadie, no comiendo a menos de que estés a mi lado y mucho menos saliendo de casa si no es contigo, incluso no concibo el dormir si no estas aquí, abrazándome, llenándome de paz, y lo bueno o malo de todo esto es que a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de amarte.

Esta vez no será distinta a las otras, llegarás de un duro día de trabajo, me buscarás en el jardín de la mansión, cenaremos, me dirás las frustraciones que provocan en ti los empleados, tus logros y nuevos proyectos, estaremos frente a la chimenea hasta adormecerme y por último, nos recostaremos en la cama de nuestra habitación amándonos, y como siempre quedaré dormido entre los brazos de aquel que con mi ayuda me ha convertido en lo que soy ahora, dormiré con mi "verdugo" , el único capaz de darme noches de paz.

End

Afterwords phareth:

La verdad lo mio no son las historias largas, pero bueno, algun dia podre hacerlo, mientras tanto espero me den su opinión, todos sabemos lo importante que es que nos hagan ver nuestros defectos y virtudes asi que, ya saben. Basicamente quise responder a la pregunta de que estarias dispuesto a dar por amor, pero no de la manera mas "tradicional".


End file.
